Gel electrophoresis is commonly used to separate by molecular size biological molecules, such as deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”), ribonucleic acid (“RNA”) and proteins. To perform gel electrophoresis, a polymeric gel, such as polyacrylamide, is formed between spaced glass or plastic plates; this assembly is known as a gel cassette. The gel cassette is then placed in a container along with anode and cathode elements at the top and bottom of the gel. Sample wells formed in the top of the gel are filled with buffer solutions. Molecule samples prepared in a sample buffer that may contain a tracking dye are then placed in the wells. Electrophoretic buffer solutions containing conductive ions are added to the container to make electrical contact between the gel, the samples in the wells and the anode and cathode elements. A voltage is then applied across the gel, which causes the sample molecules and any tracking dye to migrate toward the bottom of the gel, and separate into bands whose migration distance depends on molecular size.
Typically, each electrophoresis system requires the use of a unique gel cassette that is only compatible with that particular system. These unique cassettes are expensive and the user may be limited in the type of gels available for that unique cassette. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a gel cassette that may be adaptable for use with more than one electrophoresis system. In addition, it is desirable to provide a gel cassette that is simple to convert to the desired cassette configuration. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.